


You Give Love a Bad Name

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [4]
Category: DCEU - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was crazy for loving him, but she finally understood how Harley was able to love him. Maybe it was just something that was in their blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Love a Bad Name

Lily was out shopping when she was approached by a man. 

“Lily Quinzel?” he asked. 

“Yes”, she said. 

“Why are you with him?” the man asked. 

“Excuse me?” Lily asked, confused.

“The Joker. He’s not good for you”, he said. 

“Who are you?” Lily asked him.

“You do know what he did to your sister, right?” the man asked. 

Lily glared at him. As she brushed past him, he grabbed her arm. 

“You wanna let the lady go?” one of her protector’s said. 

The man’s jaw clenched and he let go of her arm. 

Lily made her way to the checkout counter, her protector not far behind.

* * *

The Joker slammed his fist down onto his desk.

“I’m sorry. I…” Lily said, but the Joker cut her off. 

“I’m not angry with you”, he said. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at one of his henchmen. “Who was he?” the Joker asked.

“I don’t know, boss. He came out of nowhere”, the henchman said. 

“You were supposed to be watching her!” the Joker roared, “He could’ve taken her!” 

“Boss…I…” he said as the Joker cocked his gun. 

“It wasn’t his fault!” Lily pleaded. 

The Joker looked over at her and placed a finger on his lips.

Lily closed her mouth and bowed her head as she heard the gun go off. 

There was a loud thud.

“Who talked?” the Joker growled. 

“I assure you that none of us said anything about Lily”, Frost told him. 

A light bulb went off in Lily’s mind. “Penguin”, she breathed. 

“What?” the Joker hissed.

Lily raised her head and looked him in the eyes. “Penguin. It was Penguin”, Lily said, “He was upset when I revealed my name. I was listening in the hallway”. 

“Fucking Penguin!” the Joker growled, “I’ll kill him!”

“No!” Lily protested. 

“He put your safety in danger”, the Joker told her.

“I don’t want anyone else to die because of me. I’m not that important”, she told him. 

The Joker dropped his gun on the desk and walked around it. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. “You are more important to me than anyone else in the world”, he said.

Lily could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

This was the closest to ‘I love you’ as she was going to get. 

She knew she was crazy for loving him, but she finally understood how Harley was able to love him.

Maybe it was just something that was in their blood. 

The Joker hadn’t been wrong about her.

She was broken, but so was he. Lily smiled and said, “I love you too”. 

The Joker then pulled her into a kiss. 

She was well aware that the room was still full of people, but she didn’t care. 

Right now, it was just her and him.


End file.
